


Dirty fantasy——Sydney

by LuHuaiDao



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuHuaiDao/pseuds/LuHuaiDao
Summary: 本篇是另一个女性农场主Sydney的不洁幻想合集，含有内容在慢慢更新。1，夜间勾引罗宾姐姐





	Dirty fantasy——Sydney

**Author's Note:**

> 涵盖了很多我的不洁幻想，是all玩家向，本篇主角为女性农场主Sydney，跟上一篇Louis篇没有关联，可能会有一样的梗，毕竟我梗废。  
> 都是不长的段子，只为开车而飙车，满脑子yellow色彩，并且鹈鹕镇全员不正常ooc没有正常伦理道德注意，各种play注意。

　　Sydney毫不在意让别人欣赏自己的身体，尽管已经是个社畜成年人，她的身躯仍然娇小得像是还未出学院的少女。而自从鹈鹕镇的第一天，她就喜欢上了罗宾，即便对方已为人妻，但这并不重要。  
　　此时此刻，心心念念的罗宾就在隔壁修建养鸡棚，Sydney不愿放过这个勾引罗宾的好机会，二话不说把自己脱得精光，身体赤裸裸的一件衣物不剩。接着她套了个背带裤，背带裤前面的布料堪堪遮住胸脯的一半，她的乳头被带子压住，粗糙的布料磨得她有些少许的痛感。她的脊背露了出来，一直到腰窝勾勒出了漂亮的曲线。Sydney清楚自己身体的价值，她也从来不会委屈自己。  
　　下定决心的少女踮着脚尖轻轻地迈出了屋门，入夜虽没有风，但也很凉爽，抬头望天繁星点点月光皎洁，正是个适合偷情的好天气。Sydney从后面靠近了还在干活的罗宾，兴许是听见了她的动静，年长的女性没有回身，只是带着笑意开口：“已经很晚了，听话的小孩子这时候应该睡觉了。”  
　　Sydney咬着下唇，不满地鼓起了脸颊，从第一天起，罗宾就一直把她当作没长大的孩子看待。她可跟玛鲁那个无趣的家伙不同，她可早就独当一面。Sydney伸出双臂，月光下她本就如牛乳般的肤色显得愈发莹白，她的身姿既柔软又纤细，手臂环住罗宾的脖颈，努力踩着一旁的木头来加高自己的海拔才够到女性的耳边。  
　　“可我不是乖孩子啊，我的好姐姐。”她用舌尖濡湿罗宾的耳根，胸乳紧紧贴在女性的背部，她能感受女性的体温，还有因做活而出的汗湿。她张开粉红的唇，含住罗宾的耳垂，像是对待快化的冰激凌那样细细舔弄。  
　　罗宾还没放下手中的工具，好像身后的各式骚扰对她毫无作用。她似乎真的只是纵容小孩子胡闹的温柔的大姐姐，只是腾出手拍了拍女孩抱住自己的小臂。  
　　“小姑娘不可以这么做哦？”  
　　“可是我偏要这么做——”Sydney提高了音量，既然对方把她当作小孩子，那么小孩子可是会无理取闹的，“姐姐要不要好好教育一下我呢？”  
　　听到没有半分退步意思的话，罗宾叹了口气，她把工具放好，扭身搂住了Sydney的腰肢。白金色的长发翘得可爱，即便罗宾知道面前的小姑娘不是个安分的主，是的，从第一天Sydney跟着她姐姐、姐姐的叫，罗宾就意识到了这点。就像睡美人一样，可能有点对不起海莉和其他女孩子，可她确实觉得这个大城市来得娇生惯养又让人头疼的小姑娘，确实好看的不得了，活像个月光女神的化身——淫荡的那一部分。  
　　罗宾把Sydney从堆叠的木板上抱了下来，少女很轻，比她脚底下踩着的那摞木板轻得多。罗宾望着对方暖橙色的双眸，满溢的欲望呼之欲出，她趁着对方还想说什么的时候捏着女孩的下巴吻了上去，颇带着几分惩罚意味的嘬咬Sydney的唇瓣。  
　　Sydney勾引的举动太过大胆，白嫩的娇躯恐怕对不论男女都具有极大的吸引力，更别提穿着这种暴露却做了无用遮掩的背带裤，简直就是为了被操而准备的。与世隔绝的鹈鹕小镇不存在道德伦理，耐不住寂寞的小家伙肯定又会故技重施勾引其他人满足她深不可测的性欲。罗宾的手抚摸着少女光洁的背部，滑嫩的手感与木头相差太多，她甚至都怕自己满是木工留下的茧子会把对方弄疼。  
　　但很显然，Sydney兴奋了起来，她积极地回应着罗宾的吻，像只小奶猫舔奶一样用舌头跟着罗宾的引导，她整个人快要黏到了罗宾身上，短促热息凝聚在口鼻间，她金色的睫毛颤着，像是两片小小的羽毛飞过罗宾的心上。  
　　女性的手伸进了背带裤，用力地揉捏少女翘软的臀部，臀肉似布丁要从指缝间蹦出。她的双手被牛仔布料遮住，于是在底下肆无忌惮地用惩罚的力度对着两团肉又揉又掐，直到手掌触碰的温度发热，少女哼哼唧唧地发出软糯甜音。天啊，Sydney太会撒娇了，罗宾不可抑制地想。即便她现在是两个孩子的母亲，但那都不同于Sydney，像是满足了她素日有些吝啬的母爱，又像是个撒娇讨爱的小情人。  
　　“怎么已经湿成这样了，小Syd难道是已经自己玩过了吗？”指尖在探索中触上了藏于腿间的花瓣，罗宾只消用手指轻戳湿润阴唇，怀中的小姑娘便发出风情万种的娇吟，身体软软地整个贴在了她身上。  
　　“嗯——才没有，Sydney可是一直心心念念罗宾姐姐好久了！”Sydney的声调微微扬高，委屈的意味藏在囔囔鼻音中，或许对其他同等年龄的女性而言，这样的言行无非嗲到令人作呕，可是落在Sydney身上却合适得很，她把每一个度都掌握得恰到好处，不论是有意无意的撩拨还是大胆的勾引，可以算是张弛有度，在色诱方面浑然天成的才能。  
　　两片花瓣间又湿又暖，罗宾只是稍稍抚摸了那个私密的地方一会儿，花蜜便漏了出来，弄湿了她的指根和少女的裤裆。Sydney被刺激得直抖索，嗔怪般地张口露出小虎牙，在橙发女性的颈肩留下清浅的牙印。她试着用自己快要从肩带中漏出的乳房去蹭罗宾的胸部，Sydney有些期待产奶的现象，可惜她不愿意为了谁怀孕。  
　　肩带逐渐滑脱，这让失去拘束的背带裤一路下滑，胸前雪白的皮肤好似两个小白兔一样可爱得紧，粉红色的乳头被蹭得挺着，让人忍不住想要含住好好嘬吸。罗宾从少女身上嗅到了香甜的气息，有点像夏日小店中卖得草莓冰激凌，她的胸口也被Sydney弄得发痒，小羽毛又在看她心间不安分地骚动。  
　　罗宾箍着少女的腰，另一手托着被捏得显出红指印的屁股，像抱小孩一样把Sydney抱了起来。脚尖突然悬空让Sydney惊呼一声，少女赶忙用如羊脂玉雕刻般的小腿紧紧缠住了罗宾的腰，罗宾转了个圈，足以让怀中的小姑娘因害怕摔下去而安分了不少，她做到了搭好的木头平台上，让半裸的少女骑在她的腿上，活像个要听故事的小孩子。  
　　“那么，小Syd告诉我，你是想跟我做爱，还是想当我的小情人呢？”

 

01完


End file.
